Destiny's Calling
by Tonks94
Summary: Sayuri, Lady Tsunade's daughter, had a peaceful life before the Akatsuki found out about her rare kekkei genkai. Now she has to fight against not just them but Orochimaru as well. On the run, will team Kakashi and Gai be able to find her in time and save her. Gaara/OC. Please read, it's better than this description.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is a Gaara/OC, which for me is the best type of fanfiction story. I skipped to Naruto shippuden because I just can't write a romance when the characters are so young. Also this isn't going to be a story where a character is added but all they do is steal from other characters because I find that really annoying. Hope you like the story and if anyone wants to be my beta reader or if you just want to give me an idea I'm all for it

Destiny's Calling

Chapter 1

The soothing morning breeze woke Sayuri up just as the sun was rising. She got up quickly, wanting to start the day as early as possible. Some people might have thought she was crazy for wanting to wake up so early but there was just something so exciting about waking up before everyone. The village was quiet and only the birds gave any indication that the day had begun with their melodic songs.

Opening her cupboard she pulled out her usual outfit. Sayuri's outfit consisted of a dark amethyst coloured shirt with a turtleneck. The shirt didn't have sleeves but on the sides was a white material that went well with the shirt. The shirt then went down into a skirt with to slits up her legs. Under that she wore white leggings that went just under her knees. Her boots were black that went up her legs, stopping under her knees. Sayuri's hair was brushed and left down. She had beautiful silvery blonde hair that went straight down past her shoulders with the front bits shaped around her face**.**

**(I have put two links up on my fanfiction page to show anyone that wants to see what she looks like and her cloths because my description isn't really good) **

Strapped to her right leg was a small black pouch that held her kunai and other useful weapons. Her forehead protector engraved with the symbol of the hidden leaf village wrapped around her right arm with a black cloth, matching her boots. On her left arm was a purple tattoo that wrapped around her arm. Sayuri had been born with the Kanji and she loved the tattoo. It meant destiny, which fitted her perfectly.

Sayuri had a rare kekkei genkai, so rare in fact that she was the only person known to have the ability, or so her mother said. Her blood limit allowed her to see into the future but it was more than that. It gave her a six sense; she always knew when it was time to go or when something was about to happen no matter how big or small. That's why the destiny tattoo suited her, as she controlled destiny with her power.

It was for this reason that she lived here in the village with her Obaasan (Grandmother). Sayuri's mother always said that she needed to be protected because of her power and whenever she visited she would always train her with useful battle techniques. Sayuri loved her mother and knew that she was only protecting her and that's what she loved about her. Her Oka-san (mother) was the strongest woman and for that Sayuri looked up to her. Sayuri may not have spent that much time with Tsunade but as the fifth Hokage Sayuri understood what was important to the hidden leave village.

Once she was ready Sayuri ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and ran out the door. Obaasan was already waiting, sitting on a dead tree stump.

"Mmmm, you seem to get up earlier and earlier each day." Obaasan chuckled. Sayuri sat cross legged at her feet, smiling.

"Well my dream is to get up before you." Sayuri said cheekily.

"Ok settle down. Today we will carry on with the winter dragon fire Ninjutsu."

Sayuri grimaced; she had been working on the Ninjutsu for a week now without successfully mastering the jutsu.

Determined to master the jutsu Sayuri put her hands together in the familiar dragon hand seal, shouting "Winter Dragon Jutsu!" With those words Sayuri put as much chakra as she could into the hand seal as an ice colored dragon appeared from her hands. The creature got bigger and bigger, but before the jutsu was finished her charka flow shifted. The unstable flow disrupted the jutsu and the dragon disappeared in a cloud of cold air.

"Arrg, why can't I do it?"Sayuri yelled at the vanished dragon. Sayuri had always mastered jutsu very easily because her chakra level was so high, but also because her kekkei genkai gave her a lot of power. Because of this Sayuri had passed her Chuunin exam with ease, but in a different way. Because she was meant to be kept secret her mother had hired a Jounin examiner to come and determine her abilities. She had passed and had been happy at the time, but after she had wished that she could have participate in the real test.

"Sayuri, you will never learn this jutsu if you cannot remain calm. To master a jutsu you cannot rely on talent alone, that will get you know where. If you really want to become stronger you need to work as hard as you can. Nothing in life is as easy as you think. Now with that in mind, take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Sayuri slumped at her Obaasan's scolding but recounted everything that happened.

"It feels just like every other time I perform a Jutsu and I know I can do it but right before the dragon is complete my chakra flow becomes unstable. I practiced my other jutsu and nothing happened, it's only this Jutsu that affects my charka."

Obaasan mmmmed in thought. Sayuri huffed; it looked like this would take a while. Sayuri flopped down onto the grass, waiting.

After a while Obaasan looked down at her and mmmmed again.

"I think I know what is wrong. You have the power and the will for this jutsu but you don't have the need for it. Until you are in a battle you can never truly learn this jutsu."

"Hu, what's that supposed to mean. Are you telling me that I can't learn the jutsu?" Sayuri yelled, her face going red in anger.

Obaasan laughed, looking at her. Sayuri pulled a face.

"You misunderstand me Sayuri. I believe that you will master this jutsu to perfection but in order to do that you will have to wait until you are in grave need of this technique. Do you understand?"

"Um, no." Sayuri said in confusion.

"You will in time, child."

With that weird conversation over Sayuri practised her Taijutsu with Obaasan. Even in her old age Obaasan was a very skilled fighter and had taught Sayuri almost everything that she knew.

Only a handful of people knew about Sayuri's origins. Her mother, grandmother, Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya. All four were her teachers, but only Obaasan was a permanent figure. Each came down to see her whenever they could. Kakashi had started to come more and more lately while Jiraiya hadn't come in years. This had upset her until Kakashi had told her that he was away training a boy that like her was in danger. Sayuri accepted this but was saddened that she hadn't gotten to see him.

Sayuri loved all of them, as they loved her. They were an odd family but it worked for them. Jiraiya was like an uncle and Kakashi was like a brother but they were actually cousins on her father's side. Because of that and the fact that she was Kakashi's only relative, it gave them a bond that could never be destroyed and Kakashi would protect her with his life and Vice versa.

Smiling at the thought Sayuri worked harder with her training, pushing herself until she was out of breath and sweat was pouring down her neck.

The morning went by quickly as Obaasan trained Sayuri. By the time she was finished it was twelve o'clock. After the morning training Sayuri could do whatever she wanted but first she decided to have a bath.

Once she was clean Sayuri decided to walk up a tree. Literally.

Channeling the chakra to her feet she walked up a tall, old tree that grew outside the village. Sayuri didn't really feel like training right now, so she just sat high up in the tree, thinking. It was nice being up so high, looking down at the village.

A cold shiver went down her back, giving Sayuri goose bumps. A feeling of dread followed as her kekkei genkai activated. At once she knew that she was in danger. Sayuri jumped down from the tree, while pushing chakra to her feet to land gracefully onto a tree below without a noise.

Her only thoughts were to get out of the forest. The words repeated inside her head.

GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!

Fear took over like never before. It was a cold burning sensation, coursing through her body.

Sayuri was almost home when a vision struck her. Her body stopped moving and her eyes widened and turned from a light sapphire blue to a striking cobalt blue.

_Two men ran through the forest, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They both had startling appearances. The younger man had black hair just below his shoulders with pitch black eyes. His forehead protector showed that he was from the hidden leaf village but it had a scratch through it. The same was with the blue man, though his identified him from the hidden mist village. He looked the scarier of the two,_ _complete with pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth._

"_I hope this girl puts up a fight. We haven't taken on anyone interesting in a while." The blue man said while smirking. _

"_Kisame, the mission is not about having fun. Conducting Sayuri Senju into the Akatsuki is the main objective." _

"_Yeah, but it still wouldn't hurt to mess with her a bit." Kisame stated. _

"_Kisame! The whole point is to capture her, not kill her. We need her remember." The dark one growled. "Now hurry up, we're almost there."_

With those last words Sayuri snapped out of the vision and trembled. They were after her. She didn't know what this Akatsuki was and she didn't want to find out. She started to run again, knowing that she didn't have much time. They would be in the village soon. Sayuri recognised the part of the forest they were in and knew they would be here in less than ten minutes. She had to act fast.

Sayuri knew that she would make it home in time but the fear never left her. She wasted no time in dodging the branches as they swiped across her face.

Her house came into view and without pause she crashed into the house, startling her grandmother.

"Someone's coming for me; I'm going to run to Konoha. You must send a letter to mother, there's no time to waste. Tell her the Akatsuki are after me, send the fastest bird." She looked into her Obaasan's eyes, silently showing the gravity of the situation.

Obaasan nodded, having known that this day would come.

"I have to go." Tears soaked Sayuri's eyes. With one last hug from her Obaasan she raced out into the afternoon sun.

Sayuri didn't worry about Obaasan not following what she said; she knew that at the moment Obaasan was writing a hurried letter to Oka-san.

All the chakra that she had was poured into her legs and feet, enabling her to run faster. This wasn't an ideal plan as using all of her chakra up would leave her almost defenceless if those men caught up to her, but as she knew that she only needed a small head start she could afford to use up some chakra and regain it later.

As the hours passed and the sun sunk lower and lower in the sky, Sayuri felt that it was time to slow down and recover. She didn't stop but paced herself, using less chakra. Deep down she knew that the men would catch up to her but as long as she at least reached the half way mark then she would be fine. Never the less this didn't relieve her.

Sayuri wished she would get a vision; something to tell her what was going to happen. If only she could command her power at will. But no, she knew if she had a vision now then she would never make it. The feeling of dread washed over her again. She was scared. Sayuri may be a powerful ninja but never before had she been in a real life situation.

By the time the sun was raising the next day Sayuri knew that they were almost upon her. At least she had made it passed the half way mark, if only by a couple of hundred meters.

A warning sign went off inside her body and she jumped up in a flip before landing with her feet planted on the side of a tree. Looking up she saw two men, armed and coming right at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny's Calling

Chapter 2

**Previously**

_A warning sign went off inside her body and she jumped up in a flip before landing with her feet planted on the side of a tree. Looking up she saw two men, armed and coming right at her._

**Now**

A distinct thud hit the tree, right where she had been standing before. Sayuri smirked; they would have to try better if they wanted her.

Her lips twitched after a second though. Her bravado might have worked for the men but inside Sayuri was scared. Everything was about to change. She could feel it in her heart and she was terrified because she didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Ripping the kunai out of the tree, Sayuri griped the knife with one hand. Using her wind chakra, she used her chakra flow to sharpen the knife before throwing it. The knife zoomed through the air. Knowing that they would dodge the blade with ease, Sayuri used her wind chakra to move the blade in a new direction.

Unable to dodge the attack, the blue man, Kisame, was hit. Sayuri smiled in success, but as she watched her smile turned into a confused frown. Kisame gave her a chilling look before pulling the sharp blade out of his bleeding arm. He didn't cry out or wince from the pain; it was like he didn't even feel it.

"Well, it looks like the little girl wants to play." Kisame hissed out as he took a step towards her. Sayuri jumped down from the tree, getting into a fighting position. Kisame moved his arm up, reaching for white sword thing on his back but before he could get it the other man put his arm up, distracting Kisame.

"No, we are to deliver the message and then if need be attack and bring her in by force." He spoke to Kisame but Sayuri saw the threat underneath, aimed at her.

"Itachi." Kisame growled, fuming.

Itachi stepped forward, calm and collected, unlike his partner. Sayuri didn't take her eyes off them, they were up to something, and she just couldn't figure it out.

"Sorry about my partner, he can get a little angry." He said while looking back with a sinister smile.

Sayuri pulled out a kunai, knowing that this would turn into a fight.

"Now now, we have a message to give you before any of that."Itachi said.

A mocking edge came to Sayuri's voice. "Well I already know what you're going to say and the answer is no."

"Then we will take you by force." Itachi said, as he came towards her. Sayuri ran at him, not wanting to be forced back. Using Taijutsu she blocked his attacks. Each move was predicted correctly as her blood limit activated. Her kicks and punches did nothing to him it seemed, he just kept on fighting without a flinch or a wince. Sayuri couldn't believe it. Even Kakashi got injured when they fought.

The seriousness of the situation was coming to her. These people weren't just hired thugs. They were ninja's, powerful ninja's. With that in mind Sayuri took the fight to a new level. She had to distract them and waste as much time as she could. This meant using Taijutsu with small amounts of chakra.

With that in mind, Sayuri dodged as many hits as she could and went onto the defense.

After a while Itachi became annoyed at her maneuvering. Just as she realized what he was doing it was too late. He had caught her in his genjutsu.

Sayuri looked around. They were still in the forest but it was darker somehow, almost like a shadow of the true forest.

"Now, are you willing to come with us or shall we continue with the fight."He said as his eyes turned to a dark shade of red.

With the hand that was behind her back she summoned a kunai and threw the weapon. The kunai hit its mark but nothing happened. Itachi controlled this place so he had stopped it but her intent wasn't to hurt him.

Sayuri glared at him. "That's your answer!"

"Well in that case why don't you go to sleep?" His voice was different, almost like he was trying to calm her. As she looked into his eyes she felt her body start to tire. Maybe she should sleep. She was really tired. Blinking felt like the hardest job in the world, all she wanted was a comfortable bed with a fluffy pillow but the ground would have to do.

Just as Sayuri was about to fall asleep she saw Itachi and realized what was happening. Her eyes narrowed into angry slits as she shook the sleepiness away. Her eyes glowed a bright abnormal blue as her power increased, fighting against his Sharingan.

Mmmm, that had never happened before. Not questioning her luck, Sayuri destroyed the illusion. At once she was back in the real forest.

Before she could recover from the mind attack something hit her from the side. Sayuri cried out in surprise and pain as she landed on the hard ground. Knowing that the men were going to use this to their advantage she silently created an air clone and hid in the trees. All of this went unnoticed as she had used a silencing jutsu to mask the noise and an invisibility jutsu to hide.

As she watched Kisame attacked the clone. Sayuri winced at the sight; it wasn't great when you watched yourself being hurt. With that injury the clone puffed away with a bit of air. In the same moment Sayuri jumped down with a kunai in hand. Her aim was Itachi but before her blow landed he turned. With quick reflexes that surprised her he lunged out with an attack of his own. Her eyes widened and she knew she couldn't stop the oncoming attack. Never the less she used her hands to shield her body as the fireball jutsu exploded around her. The fire didn't hurt much as he wasn't trying to kill her but the force blew her back against a tree where she crumbed onto the ground.

As she trembled to her feet her injures started to throb. One side of her arm was raw and bleeding from hitting the tree and her back felt like it was one big bruise. Needless to say her chakra level was diminishing as well. Escaping Itachi's jutsu had taken more chakra than she thought.

Sayuri glared at Itachi and Kisame. She needed a plan, something that would give her more time. Just as Itachi was about to make his move a shiver went through her before she was taken into a vision.

**Vision- Lady Tsunade's point of view**

_Tsunade sat on the cushioned seat, relaxing in the afternoon light. Today had been a nightmare. When she had signed up for this she never would have imagined the amount of paperwork that had to be done. She might as well have been a paper pusher. But now that was all over for today, she could do whatever she wanted. She took a slip of her jasmine tea but when the door suddenly opened to reveal a distressed Shizune her surprise made her spite out the hot liquid. _

"_What Shizune." Tsunade said in a hard voice. Shizune stumbled around, making upset noises. _

"_Tell me Shizune!" She commanded. At her high voice Shizune ran up to her with a scroll. _

"_It's an urgent message from one of the hidden leaf villages." Shizune cried before backing up. _

_Tsunade quickly read the letter and with each passing word dread filled her. Her daughter, Sayuri, was in danger. _

"_Get me team Kakashi and Gai now!" She screamed, to upset to care about Shizune. As Shizune scrambled out of the room Tsunade paced. The Akatsuki were after Sayuri, but if what her mother said was true they could still save her. There was hope, Sayuri had seen it herself. _

_As footsteps ran down the hall, Tsunade opened the door, to impatience to wait. _

_Looking the team over, she saw that Kakashi wore a disinterested expression, Naruto an excited and determined face while Sakura was worried but also interested in what they were called for. On the other hand Gai looked ready for a photo shoot with his pearl white teeth. Rock lee was looking up in admiration while Tenten was eager and_ _Neji looked both bored and ready for anything. _

"_Listen up, right now a girl is being chased through the forest forwards Konoha right now. She is being targeted by the Akatsuki. Your mission is to find the girl and bring her back here." She looked at Kakashi, knowing he knew who she was talking about. _

"_Kakashi, I need to talk to you."Tsunade walked over to him. Kakashi nodded. _

"_Ok we'll just be out here. Ready when you are Kakashi."Gai said while smiling. Gai ushered the teenagers outside. Their footsteps and voiced decreased within seconds. _

_Kakashi face turned from disinterested to worry. _

"_Read this." She said as she gave him the paper. Tsunade watched as his eye went back and forward, never stopping or going back to a line. _

"_I will bring her back Tsunade." With lightning speed he was out the door. _

_When their footsteps were gone from the building she whispered, "Please bring her home."_

**End of Vision**

As Sayuri came out from the vision she knew she was in trouble. Whenever she went into a vision her body stopped moving and her eyes changed color, letting everyone know what was happening. She knew she had been in that vision for at least a minute and in that time Itachi and Kisame took advantage of this.

When her eyes cleared Sayuri saw both Kisame and Itachi, both standing next to her. Itachi was holding a kunai as her throat and with each breathe the blade cut into her soft skin. Knowing that she had to do something her hands joined together in a seal

"Winter Dragon Jutsu!" With those words the familiar ice coloured dragon appeared. The creature swirled around her, roaring as it attacked Kisame and Itachi with bone chilling ice that was colder than ice. Suppressing her happiness on mastering the jutsu she watched as the men attacked off her jutsu.

It didn't take them long to destroy her jutsu but it was enough for her.

"We've wasted enough time as it is. It's time to finish this." Itachi said as his face darkened. "Great Fireball jutsu!"

Sayuri hadn't expected that. She couldn't dodge the huge fire ball that was coming towards her. It was too fast. Her eyes filled with tears at her defeat as the raging inferno hit her.

Everything hurt. It felt like she was still on fire as she slumped up against a tree. She couldn't move. The last of her chakra had been used to protect her from most of the fire. As Sayuri looked up, she knew that that had been the plan and she had fallen for it. With the last of her energy she looked up at the faces of men with hatred but inside she was rejoicing. She had given Kakashi enough time.

**Kakashi's point of view**

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, hoping that he would make it. Sayuri was his only family. He couldn't loss her.

While the others were slightly behind him, Kakashi scouted the area, knowing which path she would follow. When he visited she would always meet him half was there, both took the same path as Kakashi had showed her the way when she was a child. Thoughts like that gave his eye a shine, almost like Rock Lee's when he had a goal.

With renewed determination he ran faster, pushing more chakra into his feet. He would save her.

The group ran all night long, only stopping for a short break in the morning to regain some of their energy. Rock Lee protested this.

"Come to guys. This was a little run. Let's go, go, GO!" He shouted the last part before running off. Everyone followed but Kakashi ran up to take the lead.

Sakura came up to him after a while.

"Kakashi, who is this girl and who is after her." She said with a confused expression. Kakashi signed. They did need to know but it would have been better if Tsunade had told them, but there hadn't been any time.

"Well, you see, the girl Sayuri is kind of Tsunade's daughter." Kakashi grimaced at the horrified looks.

"But that means that Sayuri's not a girl, she has to be at least 30!" Naruto shouted. He had a weird issue with age.

"Actually she's 16, same as you Naruto."

**So I've made Naruto and Sakura 16 and Gai's team all 17. Gaara will be 17 as well. But he won't be in the story for a while. Not until the Akatsuki take him. **

Naruto looked a little happier at the news. Kakashi smiled in spite of the bad timing. Naruto would always be the same.

"Now everyone, before we come across Sayuri there is a chance that her attackers could have already gotten to her. We need to be prepared as the Akatsuki are behind the attack. We don't know their numbers or which members but there is at least one member after her." Kakashi spoke in a grave voice, catching everyone's attention.

"But why are they after her. In fact why is this the first we've heard of her. Shouldn't she be living with Lady Tsunade?" Sakura demanded.

"I was getting to that. Sayuri is special. Her kekkei genkai allows her to foresee the future and because of this it was in her best interest to be kept secret."

"Then why did you get to know about her, Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed as if he should have known.

"What's with all the questions?" Everyone looked at him. "Fine but this is the last question. Sayuri and I are cousins."

With that he looked ahead, letting them know that the conversation was finished.

In another half hour they stopped in a clearing where signs of a fight could be seen.

"What happened?" Sakura whispered, surprised from the destruction. Tenten nodded, wanting to know as well.

Kakashi and Gai could tell from the marks that a fire jutsu had been used but there were also strange burns on some of the trees. It looked like an ice burn. Kakashi knew that Sayuri had been here. Her chakra was wind and water which enabled her to use ice jutsu's.

After examining the marks Kakashi realized that Sayuri had been taken. Two Akatsuki members had attacked her and she had been knocked unconscious from the markings in the ground.

"Come on. We had to hurry if we want to catch them." Kakashi said after telling them want had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I'm not trying to be mean but I have only gotten one review from chapter one. Just to let you know when someone reviews it makes my day and because of that I really get into the story and update quicker. So help review if you like the story.

Destiny's Calling

Chapter 3

After looking at the scene Kakashi performed a couple of hand signs, summoning Pakkun. The small pug appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's up Kakashi?" The dog greeted in his gruff voice as he sat down.

Kakashi knelt down. "We need you to follow the scent of the people that were in the clearing."

The brown dog sniffed down. "No problem, they aren't too far away." Pakkun leapt into the tree's followed by the ninja's.

While they ran Kakashi thought. They needed a plan if they were to get Sayuri back. There were two people against them. If they split up than they would have more of a chance to get Sayuri. Team Gai would have to take on the person that didn't have Sayuri. If Sayuri was conscious then things would be easier but until he saw her Kakashi couldn't put a real plan together. And then there was the issue of the other person with Sayuri. He would be unable to fight if he was holding her and would have to put her down. Then someone could go in and get her. Naruto would be the most obvious choice with his shadow clones. It looked like they had the advantage of numbers but they had the one thing that they all wanted. This would be a hard fight.

"We're almost upon them." Pakkun grumbled. "The two men are powerful, you need to be careful around then."

Before they became close enough for their targets to hear them Kakashi stopped everyone. He told them his plan which got improved by Gai. Kakashi welcomed the advice. Gai may have thought that they were rivals but throughout their meetings he had always admired the ninja for his skill and lightning fast speed, though he was a little to vain for his liking.

Kakashi and Gai went on ahead while Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji hid in the trees.

Pakkun lead the men. As they came closer they realized who they were up against, Kisame and Itachi. Both were powerful and skilled ninja. In Itachi's arms was Sayuri, bruised and bleeding.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. They had hurt his cousin. They would pay.

Surrounding the men, Kakashi and Gai drew their weapons.

"Now what's a couple an Akatsuki members like yourselves doing in these parts of the forest?" Gai said mockingly to the men as he flashed a not so happy smile.

The men tensed but their expressions didn't change.

"You've come for the girl." Itachi smiled. "It's too bad that you won't get her."

"That's what you think." Kakashi yelled before pulling down the forehead protector that covered his Sharingan.

Gai and Kakashi moved in closer, Gai going for Kisame while Kakashi stepped towards Itachi.

With his Sharingan he was able to see that Itachi didn't want to put down Sayuri for the chances of losing her.

Itachi looked at Kisame. "Make sure you finish them off before catching up to me." With that Itachi ran off. Kakashi wasn't worried. Pakkun would pick up his scent if he got too far away.

Each ninja waited for the other to make the first move. Gai made a hand signal and his team jumped over from their hiding spot to back him up.

"I'll take it from here Kakashi. You go on ahead." He stated with his trade mark smile. Kakashi mentally rounded his eye, he was always so showy.

Kakashi jumped into the trees, followed by his new team. Pakkun was running ahead like usual. The group didn't have to run long before they caught up to Itachi. The ninja slowed down with a growl. His face held a surprised yet challenging expression that made Kakashi think that the man wasn't going to let Sayuri go without being killed.

Naruto, who was getting worked up, saw the state that Sayuri was in and started yelling. "Why you bastard. You're going to pay for what you've done. I'll make sure of it. Now put her down." His eyes started to change from his heightened emotions and fangs grew from his mouth.

Uh oh, that was going to be a problem he thought.

Itachi smirked at the boy, amused at his threats. "It's a pity that I can't kill you. I'll just have to do with breaking you."

"Why you!"Naruto screamed ready to pounce. Kakashi waited for the right moment for when Itachi was distracted to create a clone jutsu, using his real body to hide in the ground underneath Itachi.

His clone watched as Naruto rammed into Itachi. Itachi, with his Sharingan, was able to see the move and dodge the attack.

While this was happening his clone ran forward, throwing kunai. Before the knifes hit Itachi he moved away again. Taking his opportunity, Kakashi pulled his arm up from the earth, grabbing Itachi's leg. Itachi stumbled from the surprise attack and smirked down as Kakashi. Using Kakashi's grip on him, Itachi swung his leg out, successfully throwing Kakashi off him.

Sakura then went in, using her power to back Itachi up. Each kick and punch was evaded but with his arms occupied he was at a disadvantage. Naruto then used his shadow clone jutsu to create hundreds of clones. Each clone attacked beside Sakura. With Itachi distracted, Kakashi came in, roughly grabbing his unconscious cousin.

Itachi might have been able to see what he was up to but with the sheer number of attacks on him, the man couldn't evade Kakashi.

With Sayuri in his arms the mission was now to defeat Itachi. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, asserting her injuries. He wasn't a medical ninja but he could tell that she was hurt badly. Sakura came over to him and he put Sayuri down. He glanced back to see if Naruto was alright before watching as Sakura tended to her. Seeing that Sayuri was being cared for he went back into the fight.

Making the familiar hand signs, Kakashi felt his chakra expand outside his body in a circle. With his hands he drew in his power and was greeted with the electric chirps that came with his chidori jutsu.

Running at full speed, he raised his hand with the flowing power of his chakra. The air filled with blue and silver sparks as his hand connected with Itachi's body. The former hidden leaf ninja gasped in pain and his face broke out in expression.

Kakashi frowned, wasn't he going to die or something. His question was answered as Itachi smirked through his pain. Looking down Kakashi saw the metal disc that was protecting Itachi from the full power of his jutsu. The metal disc was melting from the electricity and blood flowed out from the wound on Itachi's stomach. The wound wasn't as great as Kakashi would have liked though. Itachi was burnt from the disc but other than that the Akatsuki member was unharmed by the attack.

Before Kakashi had time to move, Itachi came at him with a well-placed kick in the abdomen. Kakashi went flying back but was caught by one of Naruto's shadow clones.

As he tried to catch his breath he watched in horror as Itachi went for Sakura and Sayuri. Sakura saw him coming though and stood up in front of Sayuri. Using her chakra Sakura punched out to meet Itachi's fist. Their hands connected in a thunder like noise and both were thrown backwards. Another clone caught Sakura while more went to attack Itachi.

More and more Naruto clones were created, each one jumping into the fray. Naruto, from the side, was sweating and breathing in fast from the amount of chakra he was using. Kakashi knew he couldn't keep it up for long before the nine tails took over.

Sakura went back over to Sayuri, her kunai out, ready to attack again. Kakashi knew she would protect Sayuri with her life.

Knowing that if they wanted to win than they had to act now, Kakashi ran up with speed close to Rock Lee's. With his Sharingan he stared straight into Itachi's eyes, forcing him to activate his own Sharingan. Kakashi knew that Itachi could only use his Sharingan for a limited amount of time before his body weakened and with the amount of time his Sharingan had been activated in the battle with team Kakashi and Sayuri that time was decreasing with every second. As he stared as his enemy he saw the realization hit Itachi's face.

This was a battle of the mind now. In these next minutes the battle would be decided. Kakashi didn't give up, his cousin and his team were relying on him. His eyes strained from the pressure but he held on.

In the next second Itachi seemed to sweat as if he knew that he had been defeated. His eyes turned from the devil red to the dark uchiha eye colour.

With a predatory growl he turned and disappeared.

Everything was quiet. No one took their guard down as if this were a trap. Kakashi signed knowing that Itachi was gone. His forehead protector was pushed up again, taking away his Sharingan.

He walked up to Sakura and Naruto. "Good job you guys. As our first mission together I can say that I'm proud to have you two as my team members."

Sakura blushed while Naruto looked on with a grin. Kakashi picked up Sayuri just as they heard footsteps approaching. Everyone tensed and Naruto and Sakura jumped in front of him, protecting Sayuri.

As they saw who it was they relaxed. Team Gai was here.

"Haha Kakashi, I almost thought that you would have been beaten but no, us leaf ninja are quite hard to defeat." Gai said with his twinkling smile.

"Ah the maiden has been rescued. A successful mission!" Lee yelled in joy going over to Kakashi to get a better look at the silver haired girl.

"Sakura, does Sayuri have any life threatening injuries?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked down at Sayuri. "No, her injuries are all minor. My only worry is in internal injuries. She could have a concussion from her head wound but we would have to go to the hospital to check. From what I can tell though it's unlikely."

Kakashi signed in relief. "Ok then we should be going. It's going to take at least a day to get back with some short breaks." Everyone signed in relief at that. They had all been fighting and running with no breaks for almost a day.

After a short break everyone was up and ready to get back to Konoha. Kakashi held Sayuri as they jumped from tree to tree as a slow pace. They weren't going to run full out like on the way but they still needed to get Sayuri to the hospital.

The trip back was filled with happy laughter and yelling from the teenagers while Gai and Kakashi smiled at their teammates antics.

Just as the sun was setting the group arrived back home with an anxious Hokage and a worried Shizune.

The group walked out from the trees, smiling at the people waiting for them. At the happy faces of the battered team Shizune broke into a smile while Tsunade's face changed from panicked to relief.

"You found her." The mother cried as she saw her sleeping daughter.

Tsunade ran up to Kakashi, checking on Sayuri. Her healing chakra appeared from her hands as she healed her daughter. Though her injuries were healed, Sayuri didn't wake up. Everyone waited but it appeared that Sayuri wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

"We should get her to the hospital." Tsunade said before taking the lead.

On their way to the hospital Tsunade questioned him. "What happened Kakashi, I want every detail." Kakashi grimaced; Tsunade wasn't the most pleasant person to be around when she was upset.

As they all walked everyone filled Tsunade in what had happened. Tsunade listened with different emotions running across her face. From worried to mad to upset.

Kakashi put Sayuri into an empty room before being ushered into a waiting room.

Checking into the hospital was really annoying Kakashi thought. He was perfectly fine but Tsunade insisted that they be checked out. Or that was his excuse. He really didn't want to go because the nurses scared him with their constant ogling. Their lust filled eyes gave Kakashi the creeps. Even with his face mask and a shirt covering his body they still believed that his hidden secrets would surpass any man. He probably could surpass most men, but really, these girls were betting on an unseen prise. It was quite stupid. Needless to say that he disliked brainless woman.

As soon as he could, Kakashi was out and running back to Sayuri's room. She hadn't woken up yet which worried Kakashi. Tsunade saw his worry and calmed him down telling him that her mind needed rest before she could wake up and as a medic ninja Tsunade wasn't to be questioned as she knew that this could take a long time, depending on the mind. All they could do was sit and wait for the Sayuri to wake up.

**Sayuri's point of view**

The noise of shuffling feet woke Sayuri up. Her body felt like she had just run a 20 kilometre race and her head felt fuzzy, as if she had gotten too much sleep. Her eyes blinked open before shutting almost immediately. She had to blink a couple of times before finally being able to see where she was.

The room was very white though with bright colours from the flowers in vases placed on the window ceilings and cupboards. The flowers were pretty, all different colours and types. Some had cards attached while others came with chocolates and candy.

As she stared at the room the door opened, bringing in her Oka-san and Kakashi. Both had identical worried expressions of their faces. When they saw that she was awake they rushed over, giving her hugs.

"You're awake. Oh I was so worried." Oka-san exclaimed but with a smile. Kakashi on the other hand stared at her face, looking for any signs of pain.

"I'm fine, a little sore but it's nothing to worry about." Sayuri said while yawning.

"You need to rest; your body is still recovering even though your injuries are gone." Oka-san stated in her profession voice.

"I'm fine, in fact I've had too much sleep, well I think I have. How long have I been out." She asked.

Kakashi put his hand behind his head. "Well you're been out for two days."

"Wow, really. It doesn't feel like it." Sayuri said, giving them a perplexed expression.

As she talked to her family Sayuri felt better. Giving them a playback of her last couple of days filled her with relief. They understood her and knew what to say to make her smile. They talked well into the day, almost forgetting to eat.

After I while though the two anxious ninja's left, seeing the tiredness in Sayuri's eyes. Throughout the whole time her yawns had increased and her posture had become slumped so much that she had to use pillows to keep herself up. Sayuri settled down on the soft bed, taking comfort in the shadows that could be seen from the gap in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny's Calling

Chapter 4

When Sayuri woke up the next time she was alone. It was early morning from looking at the sun through her window. With nothing to do her eyes zeroed in on the cards left from unknown people. She giggled a she read each card from people she had never meet. Someone called Naruto was over enthusiastic and wished to tell her that her mother was too old to be mopping inside a hospital already filled with grumpy patients. Another card from someone called Rock Lee hoped that she had not become depressed in her recovery at the hospital and wanted to know if they could train together. Mmmm, these cards were really interesting.

After she read each card Sayuri helped herself to some candy, loving the sweet taste. On her second piece her door opened to reveal Kakashi.

"Yo." She said before getting back to the candy.

"It's no time for candy." Kakashi said, taking the yummy sweets. "It's time to get up. You're being checked out."

"Awesome, but where are we going." Sayuri said as she slipped off the bed. They walked down the long hallway of the hospital, down some stairs and into the main room. Chairs lined the walls and a desk sat in the middle where a nurse was seated. The nurse smiled as Kakashi passed and Sayuri giggled.

"Ok come on." Kakashi said, walking faster out of the room. The fresh morning air hit Sayuri like a bucket of cold water. Unlike in her small village a lot of people were up and starting the day. That may have been because there were a larger number of ninja's who got up early to train and what not.

They walked past a small river with a stone fence. Sayuri jumped onto the fence, jumping from stone block to stone block. Some people were also walking along the river, while others stopped at the small bridges to look into the water. Sayuri skipped one of the blocks on the fence, knowing that it was loose and that she would have fallen into the water. Sometimes her blood limit was very useful. They walked along the bridge in quiet, they didn't need to talk.

After a while Kakashi turned into a street and Sayuri followed.

"So where are we going." Sayuri questioned.

"I thought that as your first time in Konoha you should try some ramen." Kakashi said with his one eye smile. Sayuri smiled back. They stopped at a place called Ichiraku Ramen. They walked inside and Sayuri looked around at the small restaurant. It was warm and cosy with a bar and tables lining around it. Only one other person was sitting down, eating some ramen that smelt really good.

As they sat down on the chairs a man walked over. He was tall with a nice smile and a big gut as if he had eaten too much ramen. Sayuri instantly got a good vibe from him.

As Kakashi knew what she liked she let him order. While they waited for the food the man on the other side of the bar started up a conversation.

"Kakashi it's been awhile, and who's your friend." He said with a smile.

"Oh this is Sayuri my cousin." Kakashi said while Sayuri said hi.

"Hello, I'm Teuchi and this here's my daughter Ayame." Teuchi said as a pretty woman with brown hair came out with their food.

With the first bite of her beef ramen Sayuri fell in love. It was way better than her Obaasan's ramen but only by a tiny bit she thought guiltily.

Kakashi ate his bowl in a few seconds while Sayuri took longer, eating slowly at she thought. It was strange being here when she had never left the village in her life. Hopefully she could stay now that her secret was out. She knew that here was where she belonged even though she knew her grandmother would be saddened without her. That thought sent a wave of fresh guilt to her. She had scared her Obaasan and then she would find out that her granddaughter was staying in Konoha. She really was a terrible person. She should write her a letter and explain everything later when she found some ink and paper.

Just as she was finishing her last spoonful someone crashed into her. Sayuri fell onto the ground with an oof and glared at her attacker. A young guy around her age was standing next to Kakashi, smiling sheepishly at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

He held out his hand. Sayuri grabbed it as he pulled her back up. "Sorry about that. I was running to fast to stop."

"Oh I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto said happily. Oh so he was the over enthusiastic one.

"Hey I'm Sayuri." Naruto ordered some ramen while Kakashi and Sayuri talked next to him. Naruto would sometimes comment, spitting food everywhere until Sayuri had the sense to move away from him.

Once Naruto had finished and paid for all his food they left, walking around the town. Naruto took up most of the conversation, telling Sayuri about his adventures.

As they were walking a girl ran up to the small group. Her hair was pink which shocked Sayuri. She had to have dyed it, right. But as she looked closer the hair looked really healthy. How odd.

"Kakashi, Naruto." The girl turned to Sayuri. "I'm Sakura."

"Sayuri." She greeted.

"I was looking for you guys. Gai wants to know if you want to meet up for lunch at the barbeque shop to celebrate Sayuri being here." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm in. How about you Sayuri? You'll get to meet bushy brows, Tenten, Neji and Gai. They all helped to save you." Naruto said, excitement taking over his body.

"Sure, I'd like to thank them. You guys as well." Sayuri said with gratitude.

Naruto smiled in embarrassment. "It was nothing, really." Sakura smiled and hugged her. "We were happy to help."

An arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked on. Sayuri smiled up at Kakashi. He wasn't the best with words but just the little things he did were worth more an anything he said. "Come on, we should take you back to Tsunade before she freaks out, wondering where you are."

Sayuri looked up. "You didn't tell her. Oh she's going to be mad."

Kakashi's eye widened. "How mad."

"Well, if I was you I wouldn't go inside." She giggled.

"Right well, I've got to get lost on the road of life." This was followed by two screeches of "again" by Naruto and Sakura as Kakashi slipped off in a puff of smoke.

Sayuri laughed as they walked on, though to where she had no idea. It was weird, not knowing where her mother lived or where she would be staying. Obviously with her mother but it still gave her a weird feeling not knowing.

They neared a large mansion, which Sayuri knew was her stop.

"This is the Hokage residence, occupied by the Hokage. It's one of the oldest buildings in the Hidden Leaf Village." Sakura said straight from the text book.

"Wow now I know I'm going to get lost just trying to get to the kitchen." She joked, knowing that she wouldn't get lost. It just wasn't possible with her blood limit. She could walk into the wrong direction but she would automatically know that she was going in the wrong direction. As they walked into the mansion Sayuri sensed the ANBU Black Ops, hidden in different places. This made Sayuri believe that there was more to the mansion than just accommodation.

The first room looked like a waiting room with chairs everywhere. A person was sitting at a desk, working on something. The man didn't look up as they pasted but the twitch of his eye brow told Sayuri that he was watching them. After that they walked up a flight of stairs and into an office. Her Oka-san was sitting in a high backed chair made from cherry wood and her expression was not happy. At the sight of the door opening the blonde woman had gotten ready to yell at the intruder but as she saw Sayuri she calmed down a bit.

"Where is he?" Tsunade said with her eyes ablaze.

"Oh do you mean Kakashi because he said something about needing a vacation I think. Or maybe he said something about hiding from you, whatever it was you won't be seeing him for awhile." Sayuri said with humour. Her mother didn't look pleased at her vague answer.

"Mmmm, I'll track him down later." Oka-san looked deep in thought, planning out ways to torture Kakashi.

"Ah Oka-san." Sayuri said, a little worried for Kakashi.

"Oh sorry. Got lost in thought for a second. Anyway Naruto, Sakura, you may leave."

"Yes malady." Sakura muttered while Naruto fist pumped the air, running out the door.

"So" Sayuri jumped onto the table, pushing paper aside. "What does the mighty Hokage want?"

"Funny Sayuri. Now come one. I want to show you your room." Her Oka-san pulled her along, excited. She wondered if Oka-san had worked on the room for the past couple of days. Yes, Sayuri thought straight away as her blood limit told her the answer.

They practically ran up the stairs, both wanting to beat the other. Sayuri had gotten her competitive side from her mother after all.

At the end of the hall Oka-san opened a thick wooden door. The wood slid easily with greased hinges. The room was beautifully arranged in her favourite colours of blue, silver and purple. The queen bed frame was silver and straight, it looked like it wouldn't break if she wanted to test the mattress with some jumping. The bed sheets were plain silver silk with light blue and purple pillows.

Before she stepped inside she took off her shoes and walked onto the soft white carpet. A window opened up half of one side of the room, with light purple and blue curtains.

"You have a walk in closet; I didn't want to put too much out in the open." Tsunade walked around the large room. "A bathroom connects to the side door."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the effort that her Oba-san had taken into designing her room. Even with her duties as Hokage she still made time to do all this. Sayuri ran up to her startled mother.

"I love it Oba-san. Thank you." As yelled as she hugged her mother tightly.

"You're welcome Sayuri, I'm just so happy to have you here. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I know it's not the same as Obaasan's but hopefully you can be happy here." Her Oba-san said, looking away as she said this.

"Oba-san I'm already happy here. Just being here with you and Kakashi makes me happy." Sayuri said, as her Oba-san looked at her with love.

"Thank you Sayuri."

In the few words Sayuri thought she understood her mother a little better. Sayuri knew that her Oba-san had lost her family and her blood limit told her that her mother was scared at losing another loved one.

Tsunade left shortly after that as she was needed in a meeting. Oba-san gave her one last smile before leaving with a soft click of the door.

Sayuri flopped onto the soft bed. As she turned her head she saw a clock on the wall. It was ten o'clock. With nothing better to do she stepped into the bathroom to have a shower.

As she saw the size of the bathroom Sayuri sighed. Her mother was always one for luxury but really. There was a spa bath that she you could almost swim in, followed by a shower, toilet and a mirror expanding from one side of the room to the other.

When Sayuri came out of the steaming room she looked at the clock, seeing that she had only wasted an hour. Only in a towel she didn't want to walk into her room with the huge window but her problem was solved as she found a door in the bathroom connecting to the walk in closet. And what she found in the closet really surprised her. Her normal outfit was set out, the same as the one she was wearing if not newer. When she searched around she found that she had a couple of the same outfits.

After getting dressed and brushing her hair she was ready to go but she still had an hour to kill.

Even though she didn't know where to go Sayuri decided to go early. Her blood limit would help her get there and then she would just sit down and wait. As she left her new room as took one look back and smiled, she was going to love it here.


End file.
